Gomen, Atashiwa Ikanakerebanarimasen
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Belakangan ini Sakura jadi sangat-sangat manja pada Sasuke. Ada apa ya?


**Disclaimer : **Naruto selalu dan selalu punya Masashi kishimoto

**Sasusaku, AU, Lebay, Gaje, Romance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen, Atashiwa Ikanakerebanarimasen<strong>

**(Maaf, aku harus pergi)  
><strong>

"Hn," ucapku kemudian mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Baru saja aku ditelepon oleh pacarku yang menanyakan keadaanku. Sebenarnya itu tidak salah, hanya saja…

.

Ponselku kembali berbunyi, tanpa melihat layarnya pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang menelponku karena ada nada khusus yang kuberikan bagi pemilik nomor yang kini menghubungiku. Dengan menghela napas, aku mengangkatnya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" ucapku bosan. Dia sudah menghubungiku sebanyak lima kali pagi ini. Ini yang keenam. Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar akan menemui—"

"Hn, aku akan menemuimu! Sekarang berhentilah menghubungiku. Aku sedang sibuk!" ucapku kelewat keras.

"Ah? Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun, aku hanya…" suara pelan diakhiri helaan napas dari gadisku, Haruno Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Sampai nanti!" kataku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon, kemudian mematikan ponselku, berjaga kalau sampai Sakura menelponku lagi. Sebenarnya tidak apa, tapi dia belakangan ini selalu menghubungiku. Dan yang lebih penting, kali ini aku benar-benar sedang sibuk.

Aku sedang rapat OSIS. Yeah, bahkan si ketua OSIS pun sudah melotot kepadaku karena mengangkat telepon sedari tadi—tidak mengacuhkan omongannya.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Kembali menghela napas bosan, ketika aku menghidupkan ponselku kembali. Dering sms terus berbunyi menandakan banyak sms masuk. Dan tanpa membaca di layar pun aku sudah tahu kalau itu Sakura. Tanpa membalas smsnya, aku segera beranjak untuk menjemputnya. Dia minta aku menemaninya berbelanja. Hn. Jangan ejek aku karena hal itu.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura langsung memelukku ketika aku berjalan di pekarangan rumahnya, hendak menuju rumahnya. Hn, untung saja pagarnya cukup tinggi sehingga tak akan ada yang melihat ini.

"Hn," ucapku. Rupanya dia sudah menungguku dari tadi.

"Ayoooo!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku menuju ke mobilku. Lagi-lagi dengan pasrah aku mengikutinya, menurutinya. Ck, aku bingung, belakangan ini dia menjadi manja sekali padaku.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini panas, ya?" ucap gadis di sebelahku. Aku menaikkan alisku melihat dia mengusap kerongkongannya—bukan dahinya yang –ehm—lebar—ehm –penuh keringat itu. Tapi aku tahu sesuatu saat dia hanya memandangi toko es krim yang ada di sana. Aku memutar mataku bosan. Dasar penyuka basa-basi.

Dengan segera aku menariknya untuk membeli es krim kesukaannya. Dia hanya memekik senang.

.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil gadis di depanku sambil menjilat es krimnya. Aku hanya menoleh memandangnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau es krim?" tanyanya setelah menghentikan kegiatan menjilat es itu. Aku menggeleng, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kepada orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lagi. Aku menoleh. Tapi sesuatu yang dingin langsung menyambut bibirku. Tebak apa?

Sakura… Di tempat umum begini!

.

Ya, benar bagi yang berpikir itu…

.

Es krim.

Dia menyodorkan es krim itu ke arah mulutku, membuat makanan manis itu bersinggungan dengan mulutku.

"Hei—"

"Ini makan sedikit saja," ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," ucapku dingin sambil mengelap bibirku yang belepotan es krim. Kulihat dia merengut sebentar.

"Sedikit saja ayolah," katanya merengek. Aku menghela napasku kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku karena dia sangat berbeda.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering aneh?" lanjutku sambil memandangnya. Dia menunduk sebentar, membiarkan es krim di tangannya sedikit mencair. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendongak, menampakkan ekspresi cerianya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya… ingin sekali Sasuke-kun memakan es krim, itu saja," ucapnya—ah, aku pikir dalihnya.

"Kenapa? Lalu sebelumnya? Kau jadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kubilang tidak apa-apa," potongnya. Kemudian cepat-cepat dia menjilat es krimnya. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi saat ini mungkin aku belum bisa menanyakannya.

"Hn,"

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura kemudian menggelayut manja ke arahku. Untuk sesaat aku bingung. Biasanya dia paling malu kalau bermesraan atau bahkan berduaan di muka umum. Tapi ini? Hn, sepertinya otaknya benar-benar korslet.

"Kau tidak malu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Dia menolehkan ke sekeliling—kami masih di mall.

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Aku tidak kenal pada mereka! Kalau mereka mau mencibirku, paling hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian melupakanku!" ucapnya kemudian memandangku dengan mata _kitty_-nya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih?" tanyaku sambil menghela napas bosan. Kami masih berjalan-jalan untuk keluar dari sini. Ck, sial. Kenapa setiap orang memandang kami? Abaikan, Sasuke! Abaikan!

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke-kun. Apa salah?" tanyanya balik sambil merengut. Aku menghela napas bosan—lagi. Sepertinya saat seperti ini, bertanya maupun memprotes sikapnya adalah tidak tepat.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun, mobilmu yang itu kan?" tanya pacarku dengan riang kemudian hendak berlari menuju mobilku sedangkan aku membawakan seluruh belanjaannya. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Awas!" ucapku ketika melihat ada batu di depan Sakura.

BRUK

Pinky bodoh. Kenapa tidak melihat jalan dulu dia! Ceroboh! Kenapa aku bisa suka orang ceroboh macam dia?

Dengan tergesa aku menyusul Sakura yang telungkup di tempat parkir terbuka ini. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kelakuan bodoh memalukannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" celaku. Padahal aku tahu, bahwa aku mencemaskannya. Dia meringis sambil memegangi lututnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Sasuke-kun, sakiiiit~" ucapnya. Aku memutar bola mataku. Luka sekecil itu? Sepanjang kuku pun tak sampai. Darah yang keluar juga seuprit. Seupil.

"Jangan manja," ucapku sambil berjongkok di depannya, memperhatikan luka di lutut Sakura. Tapi tanpa sengaja, pandanganku mengarah ke daerah yang seharusnya tertutup roknya. Aku sadari pipiku memerah memanas. Sial. Baka! Baka!

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa? Periiiih~" ucapnya menggoyangkan lenganku. Aku menengok lagi padanya. Sialan! Putih dengan gambar bunga!

"DASAR MESUM!"

BRUK

Tanpa tahu yang akan terjadi, aku sudah ambruk memalukan begini karena didorong Sakura. Sial, rupanya aku kepergok! Dengan cepat aku berdiri kemudian memberikan tatapan kematian kepadanya yang rupanya juga sedang memberikan death glare padaku.

"Gendooooong~" ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya membuatku ingin terjengkang saat itu juga. Luka sekecil upil begitu sudah minta digendong? Diseret saja mungkin!

"Jangan bodoh!" celaku. Dasar manja. Dia merengut, kemudian setitik air mata tampak di ujung matanya.

"Jahaaaaaat~" Argh! Dasar pinky manja! Ck. Kulihat beberapa orang sudah memperhatikan kami, bahkan beberapa ada yang terkikik geli. Ingin rasanya aku memasukkan Sakura ke dalam karung, kemudian membawanya kabur.

Hn, daripada kami jadi bahan tertawaan seperti ini lebih baik aku turuti saja dia.

Menundukkan tubuhku di depannya, tanganku yang penuh tas belanja memberikan isyarat padanya untuk segera naik. Dasar pinky manja!

**(_ _)zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun, boleh tidak aku… errr… maksudku kita bertukar nomor ponsel?" tanya Sakura sambil memandangku ketika kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, masih di dalam mobilku. Aku menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Anoo… tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat—"

"Aku hanya menghubungimu!" potongku sebelum dia melanjutkan hal yang sudah ku tahu apa itu. Ku lihat dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajah bersedih.

"Tapi kemarin aku lihat sedikit, ada banyak sms di _inbox_-mu. Aku baca sedikit dari cewek!" ucapnya sambil merengut. Aku menghela napas bosan.

"Aku tidak membalasnya!" ucapku jujur. Dia menghela napas sebal, mendengus. Aku berdecak sekali.

"Hn, kalau begitu ini!" dengan cepat aku keluarkan ponselku dari dalam kantong celanaku kemudian menyodorkannya kepadanya. Dia melirik sebentar, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Kita bertukar?" tanyanya kemudian merogoh saku bajunya.

"Tidak usah," ucapku. "Bawa saja ponselku," lanjutku ketika ia hendak memprotes.

"Tapi bagaimana aku menghubungimu?" tanyanya dengan nada merengek. Aku menghela napas bosan, memandang ponsel bertipe sama denganku, tapi… berwarna _pink_. Hn, ayolah…

"Kau bilang mau bertukar nomor saja?" tanyaku teringat—untungnya itu menyelamatku. Maksudku, baka aniki akan mengejekku karena warna ponsel itu, seperti saat aku dipaksa Sakura memakai baju _pink_ saat hari kasih sayang. Dia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Hmh, iya deh!"

**(_ _)zzZZ**

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun," suara Sakura menyambutku saat aku mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hn,"

"Kau sudah makan? Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya berturut-turut. Dan kami hanya melanjutkan obrolan kami—yang aku rasa basa-basi tidak penting.

"Hn. Ada apa lagi, Sakura… Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Ibiki-sensei!" ucapku menahan kesal. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Tadi siang harus mengantar Sakura, tinggal malam ini aku harus lembur limapuluh soal fisika. Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

"Aku kan cuma ingin tahu kabarmu…" ucapnya lirih. Dengusan tanpa sadar keluar dalam mulutku.

"Memang sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu? Hn," ucapku kesal. Diam beberapa saat.

"Apa harus tidak bertemu dulu baru bisa bertanya kabar, Sasuke-kun?" ucap gadis berambut pink di seberang sana. Aku menghela napas.

"Hn,"

"Oh, begitu ya… Errr… Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau belajar dulu ya Sasuke-kun. Semoga tugasmu cepat selesai!" kata Sakura dengan nada lemas. Aku menghela napas lega. Untunglah, sekarang tinggal mengerjakan tugas lagi. Berjaga, aku kembali mematikan ponselku yang terisi sim card Sakura.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun! Uuuh~" suara seorang gadis mengusik pendengaranku lagi kali ini. Pastilah dia, Sakura. Ck, kenapa dia harus datang di saat seperti ini? Dan kenapa si ketua OSIS bodoh itu harus memberiku tugas sebanyak ini. Mati saja dia.

Berpura tidak mendengar, aku meneruskan menulis laporan kegiatan. Kalau ditanya, bilang saja kelas memang sedang ribut. Yah, memang itu fakta sih.

"Ini siapa?" ucap Sakura kemudian menyodorkan handphoneku di depan wajahku. Tampak di layar ada sms dari nomor tidak dikenal.

**08XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasukey-koy, met maLm. Dah mA'm belum?**

Dahiku mengerut membaca sms alay tersebut.

"Tidak tahu,"

Gadis di depan bangkuku menggerutu, kemudian menyodorkan sms lagi.

**08XXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke-kun, ini aku Z dari kelas B. Masih inget gak? Kemarin kamu ngasih aku tisu pas aku nangis. Aku ngerasa kalau Sasuke-kun baik banget. Aku juga tahu kalau Sasuke-kun ternyata selama ini memperhatikanku. Benarkan? ;) Oh ya, Sasuke-kun sedang apa?**

"Nah, kalau yang ini? Uhhhh!" gadis di depanku menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Aku hanya menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Baka. Aku tidak mengenalnya," ucapku santai.

"Tapi katanya kau memperhatikannya!" sambarnya tak mau kalah. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Semua merasa begitu," jawabku dengan nada bosan. Diam beberapa saat. Hn, kau kalah ya?

"Oh, ya sudah…" ucapnya. Hn, mudah ditebak. Kau memang selalu kalah berdebat—sepertinya. Ya kan?

"—aku ingin melabraknya!" ucapnya bersemangat.

.

HAH?

"Bodoh! Untuk apa? Membuang waktu saja!" ucapku sengit. Dia menatapku ketus. Tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kedokmu terbongkar?" ucapnya sok dramatis. Aku memutar bola mataku. Lama-lama aku gemas padanya. Gemas ingin menggigitnya sampai membekas dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Dengar. Aku sama sekali tidak kenal padanya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak merasa pernah memberikan apapun kepada orang lain. Kemarin aku selalu ada di ruang OSIS, siangnya mengantarmu belanja. Hn," ucapku berusaha menjelaskan pacarku yang lola. Terlihat garis-garis merah menghiasi pipinya. See?

"Hehe. Ya sudah deh… Hm! Kalau begitu aku mau melabraknya karena ngaku-ngaku!" ucapnya bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi membuatku ingin terjungkal dari kursiku. Dasar cewek bodoh.

Dengan gemas aku berdiri kemudian menjitak kepalanya.

"Baka!" ucapku kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya untuk menyerahkan laporan OSIS pada ketua yang sama-sama baka.

"Sasuke-kun sakiiiiiit~" rengeknya dari belakang.

"Hn,"

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Hari ini berangkat sendirian karena Sakura sudah berangkat duluan. Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang aku melirik sebentar ponselku yang tidak aman—karena masih hidup. Dengan cekatan aku mengambilnya kemudian mematikannya. Dan...

CIIIT

Dasar orang bodoh! Mau apa dia menghentikan laju mobilku dengan motor jeleknya?

"HEI!" ucapku sambil menatapnya marah. Si pengendara motor hanya terdiam kemudian membuka helmnya. Tersulut amarah, aku segera keluar dari mobilku untuk melabraknya.

"Ap—" suaraku tercekat karena orang yang menghentikan laju mobilku adalah orang yang paling ku benci di dunia ini.

Gaara.

"KAU!" ucapku marah. Dia tersenyum sinis. Amarahku bertambah.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku sambil menudingnya marah. Dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Oi oi, lama tidak bertemu ya, Sasuke!" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sok keren! Aku terdiam malas meladeni omongannya.

"Kau tentu tahu kan, kalau lusa ada pertandingan basket?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Cih.

"Dan kau tahu kan, siapa yang akan bertanding? Suna dengan sekolahmu yang tak pernah unggul dari kami. Aku cuma mau mengingatkan, percuma kau berlatih sekeras mungkin, tapi selama ini memang sekolah busukmu itu tidak mampu menandingi kami. Benar kan kapten?" ucapnya menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Apa kau kesini hanya untuk berkata begitu? Memuakkan!" ucapku mencoba sabar. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak juga, pecundang. Aku hanya ingin membuat satu penawaran menarik," ucapnya lagi. aku berdecih. Penawaran menarik katanya? Bodoh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" ucapnya yang membuatku ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga. Taruhan? Untuk apa?

"Apa mak—"

"Kalau kau kalah, kau memang seorang pecundang terbesar karena tak pernah unggul melawan kami, dan kau harus mencopot jabatanmu sebagai kapten tak berguna. Konoha tak akan pernah menang melawan Suna dengan kapten sebodoh dirimu!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku menggeram. Apa maksudmu, bodoh?

"Enyah saja, aku tidak per—"

"Juga, kau harus memutuskan Sakura!" ucapnya lagi. Apa?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir ini apa?" bentakku padanya.

"Bilang saja kau takut, U-Chi-Ha!" ucapnya sambil melafalkan margaku. Aku berdecih. Taruhan macam apa ini? Keduanya begitu sulit karena aku menyukai kedua hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana, chicken?" ucapannya membuat telingaku memerah panas.

"BAIK!" kataku sambil mendeathglarenya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, aku tunggu kekalahanmu lusa," ujarnya sambil tertawa menang kemudian kembali memakai helmnya dan bergegas pergi.

Argh! Apa-apaan ini? Pagi-pagi sudah ada yang membuat amarahku tersulut sebesar ini. Taruhan apa? Bodoh. Dan aku juga bodoh karena .

Melepas jabatan sebagai kapten? Hah, apa yang dia pikirkan? Dan semua orang pikirkan ketika aku melepaskan jabatan dari kapten menjadi pemain biasa? Cih, memalukan! Selama ini tim Konoha selalu bisa mengalahkan tim lawan, mungkin kecuali tim Suna dengan kapten super duper bodoh itu.

Dan memutuskan Sakura? Aku tahu maksudnya karena aku dan dia dulu sama-sama berebut Sakura. Walaupun Sakura itu menyebalkan, ceroboh, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja ke tangan kapten bodoh dari Suna. SIAL!

Aku harus berusaha keras untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu. HARUS.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Oi, Sasuke! Pacarmu memanggil!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan dengan jempolnya. Aku menoleh kemudian menatap Sakura yang sedang menungguku di luar sana. Saat ini aku sedang berkumpul membahas strategi untuk pertandingan basket lusa. Aku mendengus keras-keras. Bodoh! Mau apa lagi sih dia? Dua hari lagi pertandingan dia malah menggangguku seperti ini. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku kaptennya? Baka! Dan lusa... ARGH!

"Hei, dia sudah menunggumu, Sasuke! Temui dia sebentar!" ucap Kiba sambil melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya. Berdecih, aku melangkah keluar menemui Sakura, gadis menyebalkan sekarang ini.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk? Kau sudah kubilang kan—"

"Sebentar saja. Hari ini saja, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan nada memohon. Aku berdecak kesal.

"KAU MAU APA?" ucapku tanpa bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Sialan. Kenapa dia menggangguku terus? Aku sedang sibuk demi Tuhan. Kulihat raut wajahnya ketakutan sekaligus sedih. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega akan tetapi tingkahnya itu sungguh menyebalkan. Ruangan basket pun terlihat sunyi. Ck, pasti semuanya sedang melihat kemari. Dengan gusar aku menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari ruangan itu menuju ke ruangan sebelah, toilet pria.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku menahan emosi sambil mencengekeram lengannya.

"A-Aku…"

"Kau harusnya tahu kalau dua hari lagi ada pertandingan basket dengan Suna!"

"Tapi tim kita pasti menang, aku yakin…" ucapnya lirih. Ingin sekali aku tertawa. Tertawa getir.

"Jangan bodoh! Selama ini kita belum pernah menang melawannya! Dan sekarang kau malah menggangguku untuk hal yang aku rasa sama sekali TIDAK PENTING!" ucapku tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengannya lebih erat. Wajahnya menahan sakit. Kulonggarkan cengkeramanku padanya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun. Apa kau… apa kau—"

"Tidak usah basa-basi! Katakan! Semuanya sudah menungguku sekarang!" ucapku dengan nada membentak. Bodoh. Lusa ada pertandingan yang menentukan semuanya. BODOH!

Sakura merengut sebentar. Kemudian menunduk. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun. Apa kau—"

"KAU APA? Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi, Sakura! Diamlah, aku benar-benar sibuk. JANGAN GANGGU AKU SEKARANG!" bentakku padanya. Demi Tuhan aku MEMANG sedang tidak ingin diganggu! Lusa adalah pertandingan basket terpenting!

Diam beberapa saat di antara kami.

"Tapi... apa hebatnya… Basket bodoh!" ucapnya dengan wajah menantang kemudian tersenyum sinis.

BUAGH

Aku… Aku sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar telah melakukannya.

Aku baru saja memukul bahu Sakura sampai dia jatuh tersungkur. Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar pernyataannya barusan membuat emosiku memuncak. Dan perbuatannya dari kemarin membuatku sangat gusar. Tentang pertandingan basket, tentang persainganku dengan Gaara, belum lagi si ketua OSIS bodoh yang menuntutku segera menyelesaikan tugasku yang lain. ARRRRGGGGHH.

Aku melihatnya masih jatuh tersungkur. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Mungkin dia menangis. Tapi kenapa… kenapa tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak? Aku hanya bisa terpaku memandanginya. Napasku masih memburu menahan amarah. Semuanya seperti jatuh menimpaku. Banyak sekali masalah. Dan sekarang, ada gadis tidak pengertian di depanku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Bodoh! Kau membuat semuanya semakin sulit!" ucapku sambil memandangnya dengan penuh amarah. Dia membalikkan bahunya, menghadapku dengan wajah menangis. Dia terdiam. Sesenggukan.

Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi.

"DASAR BODOH!" satu tendangan tanpa sadar kembali aku layangkan ke arah bahu Sakura. Membuatnya terguling beberapa langkah. Dengan kemarahan yang belum reda, aku meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sesenggukan di dalam toilet.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Yo! Sudah Kapten. Ayo kita lanjutkan!" ucap Kiba ketika melihatku muncul dari pintu.

"Hn," ucapku berusaha menampakkan ekspresi seolah tidak terjadi apapun, meski aku tahu, saat ini dan setelahnya aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi karena teringat Sakura yang ada di toilet. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimutiku. Begitu besar, begitu mendesak, begitu… menyiksaku.

"Begitu saja. Kalau begitu kita langsung berlatih!" ucapku kepada semuanya. Mereka semua mengangguk. Dan aku tahu, hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlatih maksimal.

SAKURA INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAUUUUUU!

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Lho, Sasuke! Kau tidak bersama Sakura?" tanya Itachi ketika aku melewati ruang tamu. Aku mendengus.

"Kenapa memang?" tanyaku tetap melangkah. Aku lihat sebentar Itachi mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Bukannya kau dulu sekali pernah bilang kalau hari ini Sakura pindah ke Ame? Jangan bilang kau lupa!" ucap Itachi dengan wajah bingung. Wajahku menegang. Ame? Ame katanya?

Ah! Benar! Ini adalah harinya. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang. Bahkan aku merasakan kakiku sedikit bergetar. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Bodoh kau Sasuke! Ya, aku bodoh!

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, aku segera berlari menuju ke garasi tanpa mengganti seragam bahkan meletakkan tasku terlebih dahulu.

"Oi Sasuke kau mau kemana?"

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Sepanjang perjalanan ini, aku benar-benar seperti kesetanan. Tubuhku meski kucoba menghentikan masih saja bergetar hebat. Dadaku bergemuruh. Aku ingin cepat sampai. Dalam menyetir pun tak terkendali. Beberapa kali mobilku seperti akan menabrak semua yang ada di depanku. Bahkan sudah banyak sekali pengendara yang mengumpat padaku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku TIDAK PEDULI! Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah segera mungkin sampai di rumah Sakura. Dan untunglah aku bisa sampai ke rumah Sakura tapi kulihat rumahnya sudah sepi. Jangan bilang kalau…

Berlari, aku menuju ke pintu utama dan menekan belnya. Beberapa kali tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Perasaan cemas melandaku. Apalagi tadi siang aku menyakiti Sakura, tidak hanya hatinya tapi juga fisiknya.

"Ayolah Sakuraaaaaaa!" ucapku tak sabar. Aku mulai menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya. Kami-sama, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Lupa kalau hari ini Sakura akan pindah? Kenapa? Mungkin aku terlalu sok sibuk, sehingga aku melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku lupa. SIAL. Sakura aku mohon semoga kau masih disini!

Menjambak rambutku frustasi aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke pintu utama.

Sakura…

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk melepaskan semua penat, semua beban yang sepertinya terlalu mendesak diriku.

Apa aku cengeng kalau aku menangis? Aku tidak tahu tapi air itu tiba-tiba saja turun membasahi pipiku. Yang aku inginkan adalah waktu kembali berputar saat aku masih bersama Sakura. Demi Tuhan, inikah kenapa belakangan ini sakura berbeda? Karena kami akan berpisah? Begitukah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Sakura? Apa aku terlalu mengabaikanmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terhuyung mundur dan aku jatuh terlentang setelah seseorang membuka pintu. Membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit, aku terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa yang membuka pintu adalah Sakura!

"Sakura!" dengan cepat aku berdiri, kemudian memegang pipinya. Dia hanya terdiam. Matanya bengkak. Pasti seharian ini menangis. Menggigit bibir bawahku, dengan lembut aku rengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam dekapanku. Dan aku bersyukur dia tidak menolakku. Karena aku tahu sebenarnya aku tidak pantas setelah apa yang kulakukan seharian ini padanya. Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur Itachi mengingatkanku. Terimakasih, Aniki.

"Sakura… Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Maafkan aku, Sakura! Maaf," aku tidak tahu harus berapa kali aku mengatakan maaf untuk menebus kesalahanku selama ini, dan tanpa aku sadari pun aku telah menangis sambil memeluknya. Ya aku memang cengeng. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa kalau harus kehilangan gadis yang aku cintai ini.

Tidak ada respon apapun. Bahkan, Sakura juga tidak membalas pelukanku. Sakura… kenapa kau tidak lagi memelukku seperti dulu? Kenapa kau tidak menggelayut manja padaku seperti dulu? Dengan ragu aku melepaskan pelukanku kemudian melihat wajahnya yang melihatku dengan wajah datar. Aku memang pantas apabila kau menyalahkanku, Sakura. Caci aku kalau itu membuatmu lega. Karena kalau kau diam membuatku semakin tersiksa.

"Sakura…" kembali, air mata memalukan menuruni pipiku.

Aku melihat dia menghela napas sebentar. Kemudian tangannya naik, mengusap air mata bodoh yang turun membasahi pipiku.

"Sasuke-kun tidak akan keren kalau menangis," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura…

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Ah, ya, kau bau keringat lo Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lagi dengan senyum, meski tak mencapai matanya. Aku tetap tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Dia menepuk dadaku sebentar.

"Kotor," katanya lagi.

"Sakura… Jangan pergi ya," ucapku sambil memegang pipi kanannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menggeleng, membuat hatiku mencelos sakit.

"Tidak bisa, aku memang harus pergi ke Ame untuk bersama Otoosan dan Okaasan, Sasuke-kun. Tapi hari ini tadi batal karena bahuku sedikit retak. Hihi," ucap Sakura kemudian terkikik. Aku terpaku, memandang bahunya yang tertutup kaos panjang. Rasa bersalah menghujamku ketika mengetahui kebodohanku menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku, kau bisa membalasku kalau kau mau, Sakura," ucapku kemudian memeluknya lagi dengan hati-hati. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke lehernya menghirup aroma khasnya yang sebentar lagi tak lagi menyambutku setiap hari. Kemudian dengan hati-hati mengecup bahunya yang retak yang telah ditutup.

"Maafkan aku," aku tidak tahu, tapi… kata maaf saja rasanya tidak akan cukup. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Dan sekarang aku merasa kalau aku laki-laki terbodoh di dunia.

"Iya. Sasuke-kun, kau bau!" protesnya lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis. Memandang wajahnya yang sebentar lagi tak akan pernah aku lihat dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku hanya ingin, di malam terakhir ini, aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktuku hanya dengannya. Aku mohon sekali ini saja, agar semua masalah yang menghujaniku itu pergi barang sebentar. Aku ingin melupakan pertandingan itu barang sebentar, persainganku dengan Gaara, OSIS. Sebentar saja karena aku hanya ingin di pikiranku sekarang hanya aku dan Sakura. Di malam terakhir ini.

Aku menghela napas sebentar, memandang matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Aku mohon, kau pun jangan menangis, Sakura. Memegang dagunya pelan, aku… tanganku bergetar ketika aku ingin menyatukan bibirku dengannya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Tanganku menarik dagunya. Sedang aku sendiri mendekatkan wajahku pada Sakura. Ku harap sentuhan yang pertama kali ini membuatku bisa merelakannya pergi setelah ini.

CUP

Kecupan manis penuh getaran yang pernah kurasakan. Tanganku membelai pipinya singkat, kemudian melepaskan ciumanku padanya. Kulihat wajahnya merona malu. Aku tersenyum.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu," ucapku kemudian kembali memeluknya. Kali ini ia membalas pelukanku.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun kau bawel," ucapnya lirih. Aku menghela napasku. Kembali menenggelamkan wajahku ke lehernya, menyesap aroma yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang.

Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa hari ini? Kalau aku jadi Sakura, tentu aku sudah sangat marah. Karena orang yang kita harapkan ternyata tak pengertian. Aku bodoh, ternyata aku pun juga tak pengertian padanya. Aku pun tidak tahu apa hari-hari selanjutnya bisa aku lalui tanpa Sakura. Tanpa ada yang perhatian padaku. Aku tahu, aku akan sangat sangat merindukan dirinya yang menyebalkan, yang menggangguku. Aku tahu aku akan sangat merindukan Sakura yang menyebalkan.

"Ah iya, Sasuke-kun, lusa kau ada pertandingan basket kan? Anoo… Uh, maafkan aku tadi ya. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

CUP

Giliran pipi kanannya.

"Sudahlah, maafkan aku. Tolong, biarkan dulu seperti ini," ucapku kembali memeluknya dengan hati-hati.

"Emm… Tapi Sasuke-kun berjanji akan menang, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara lucu karena hidungnya tertekan bahuku.

"Hn," pasti, Sakura. Pasti aku akan menangkannya karena bukan hanya taruhan bodoh itu, tapi aku memang ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Dan inilah harinya, setelah orang yang aku cintai pergi untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya aku pun berdiri tegap untuk menghadapi tim Suna dalam pertandingan basket. Pagi ini Sakura terus menghubungiku dan memberiku semangat. Dan aku sangat-sangat tidak merasa terganggu.

Akhirnya… semuanya dimulai.

Gaara, Sakura… Akan kubuktikan pada kalian berdua. Dan kepada semuanya kalau aku pantas, kalau kita semua pantas menang!

…

"_Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya… ingin sekali Sasuke-kun memakan es krim, itu saja,"_

"_Tidak. Untuk apa? Aku tidak kenal pada mereka! Kalau mereka mau mencibirku, paling hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian melupakanku!"_

"_Aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke-kun. Apa salah?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Kenapa? Periiiih~" _

"_Sasuke-kun, boleh tidak aku… errr… maksudku kita bertukar nomor ponsel?" _

"_Tapi kemarin aku lihat sedikit, ada banyak sms di inbox-mu. Aku baca sedikit dari cewek!" _

"_Hehe. Ya sudah deh… Hm! Kalau begitu aku mau melabraknya karena ngaku-ngaku!"_

**Aku merindukanmu, Sakura. Segala tingkahmu, segala polahmu. Aku merindukanmu, Sakura. Sangat.**

_. _

"_Dan kau tahu kan, siapa yang akan bertanding? Suna dengan sekolahmu yang tak pernah unggul dari kami. Aku __c__uma mau mengingatkan, percuma kau berlatih sekeras mungkin, tapi selama ini memang sekolah busukmu itu tidak mampu menandingi kami. Benar kan kapten?"_

"_Kalau kau kalah, kau memang seorang pecundang terbesar karena tak pernah __unggul __melawan kami, dan kau harus mencopot jabatanmu sebagai kapten tak berguna. Konoha tak akan pernah menang melawan Suna dengan kapten sebodoh dirimu!"_

"_Juga, kau harus memutuskan Sakura!" _

**Dan kau, Gaara. Akan kubuktikan kalau kau kali ini dan seterusnya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan tim dari Konoha. Akan kubuktikan kalau kau sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kami, kau hanya sombong! Akan kubuktikan padamu.**

_._

"_Tapi Sasuke-kun. Apa kau… apa kau—"_

"_Tidak usah basa-basi! Katakan! Semuanya sudah menungguku sekarang!"_

"_Tapi Sasuke-kun. Apa kau—"_

"_KAU APA? Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi, Sakura! Diamlah, aku benar-benar sibuk. JANGAN GANGGU AKU SEKARANG!"_

"_Tapi... a__pa hebatnya… Basket bodoh!"_

_._

_._

"_Bukannya kau dulu sekali pernah bilang kalau hari ini Sakura pindah ke Ame? Jangan bilang kau lupa!"_

_._

"_Sasuke-kun tidak akan keren kalau menangis,"_

"_Tidak bisa, aku memang harus pergi ke Ame untuk bersama Otoosan dan Okaasan, Sasuke-_

_kun. Tapi hari ini tadi batal karena bahuku sedikit retak. Hihi," _

"_Emm… Tapi Sasuke-kun berjanji akan menang, kan?" _

**Ya, Sakura. Inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku berjanji untuk menang. Aku persembahkan kemenangan ini untukmu. **

**Aku janji akan menang, Sakura…**

…

…

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

BRAK

BRUK

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! YEAH!" suara Naruto menyeruak masuk ke gendang telingaku. Beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu yang berat menimpaku.

"Kita menang, Sasukeeeeeeeee! Temeku sayang kau hebat!" kata Naruto kemudian mengobrak-abrik rambutku. Aku terpaku. Menang? Menang?

Aku melirik ke papan skor yang memang skor Konoha lebih unggul daripada Suna. Selama pertandingan ini yang aku pikirkan memang hanya memasukkan bola, menang, unggul. Itu saja. Dan sekarang…

Menang?

MENANG!

Aku tertawa lega. Menang! Sakura, inilah janjiku padamu. Aku sudah membuktikannya padamu, Sakura…

Kulihat sang kapten dengan wajah lesu melangkah ke arahku.

"Kau menang, Sasuke. Sesuai taruhan, aku akan mencopot jabatan sebagai kapten dan tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dan Sakura," ucapnya sambil menatapku. Aku menghela napas. Sudahlah…

"Hn, sudahlah. Lupakan taruhan itu, kau bisa tetap jadi kapten karena aku ingin bertanding lagi denganmu di lain waktu," kataku sambil tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar lega.

Satu hal yang aku tahu lagi. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat Sakura dalam jangka waktu yang tidak tentu. Tidak tahu sampai kapan dia disana. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku dan dia masih tetap terhubung. Seperti kata-kata yang kami buat beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia memberitahukan kepindahannya.

**Karena kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama.**

Ya, Sakura, aku akan menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba. Aku akan menunggumu…

* * *

><p><strong>(_ _')zzZZ : <strong>#, gombal, feel gaaaak krasa banget. GARING pooooollll...

Maaf kalau gaje. Soalnya ini dibuat cuma 2-3 jam saja, mumpung idenya belum ilang + ada waktu buat ngetik #sok sibuk#.

Semoga enak dibaca. Maaf kalau feel kurang... m(_ _)m

REVIEW? ;) **  
><strong>


End file.
